Fire and Ice
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: Yue and Zuko are supposed to marry each other in order to bring peace between the fire nation & the water nation. But the prince's eyes isn't at her, but her servant & friend Katara.- I do not own the characters. My native language is Swedish.
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

"Katara! Are you done yet?!" Yue shouted from her bathroom.  
"Soon, lady Yue!" I shouted back and closed her bag. I looked back at my brother who stood guard at the door. He gave me a soft smile so I smiled back and looked at the door when princess Yue came out with the rest of her servants. Her blue, warm dress was on put. And so was mine.  
Today is a very big day. Princess Yue has been asked to marry the fire lord's son, prince Zuko, in order to bring our nations together. She is very excited about it and I guess I should be to. I'm the only servant except from the guards who are coming with her to the fire nation.

"Are your bag packet, Katara?" She asked me when an old servant named Hama fixed her hair.  
"Yes it is, lady Yue. My fathers and my brothers bag to." She smiled.  
"I envy you, Katara. You always have your brother and father around you. Even if they guard me, their heart is with you." I could feel how my face became red by her words. The smile on her face became even bigger when she saw my reaction. Both of us looked at the door when my father came in. He did a very gentle bow, as always, and kept his eyes in the floor when he said:  
"Princes Yue. Queen Ursa from fire nation has arrived." Yue rise and I straightened up. Yue had a huge smile at her lips when dad came with the news.

"Katara." She suddenly says.

"Yes, lady Yue?" I looked at her.

"Take my bag, please." Without saying anything more she drags on her blue cloak and leaves the room with my father. Fast I took the bags and followed her with Sokka behind me.  
"How do you think the queen is, Katara?" Sokka ask gently.  
"I have only heard thinks from the princess but she sounds like a very lovely queen and women." I answer with a smile. Sokka smiles back and after a short promenade we arrived at the bay where the royal ship was laying. It's huge and in black metal and with a lots of golden details. The tip opens and out comes the queen, queen Ursa. She had long, black hair. Golden eyes, a thick coat in red and gold and of course the queen's crown.

We all bow but she was pretty fast stopping us from it.

"Pleas, there is no need for that." She smiles. "I don't come as a queen, I come as a friend." I look back at Sokka that smiled like an idiot. Jag sigh and look back to the queen. She and Yue are greeting each other with big smiles and just like that the queen turn and look straight at me with her soft, golden eyes.  
"You must be lady Katara." She says with a gentle smile.  
"Yes, Your highness." A little laugh come out from her throat.  
"There is no need to be politic, dear. You will come with lady Yue as her friend, not her servant." Chocked I look at the princess. She smiled big and warmly.  
"It was a surprise for you, Katara." She says. "You are my best friend even if you are my servant." My lips break up in I smile and a warm feeling was spreading through my chest.

"Thank you, lady Yue." Two guards came to me and gently took the bags from me and walked onboard. Yue and Ursa start to talks again about the wedding. Me, my brother and my father walks after them, I was still in shock.  
"Oh, and I'm so sorry." Ursa suddenly said. "My son, prince Zuko, needed to go on a mission straight before this so he isn't with me but are deeply begging for your forgives, princess Yue." Yue smiled back at her. They were already like a family.  
"It's okay. I understand that he has work to do. The fire nation is big and need there prince." Ursa sighs of relief and then show us to our rooms.

"We put you and your family together, general Hakoda." My father puts his fist on his cheats.  
"I'm very thankful for that, lady Ursa." She smiles to him and open the door.  
"Feel free to call for a servant if you miss something."  
"We will, my lady." With a little snigger she and Yue keep on walking. Me and Sokka was fast in the room and both gasped when we saw the room.  
"This fits a royalty!" Sokka nobs. Dad laugh a little bit to our reaction.

"Well, it's royalties who own the ship after all."  
"That's true." Says Sokka and nobs for himself again. I smiled and sat down at the bed.  
"So this is the surprise you two were talking about. You know that this was going to happen, didn't you?" My father smiled his warm smile to me.  
"We did. The princess asked us personally to not tell you about it. She wanted to surprise you."  
"And she sure did." We felt when the ship started to move and Sokka run into the bathroom.

"Is he still seasick?" Dad asked.  
"It seems like it. But it will pass, as always." He nods and start to packing up our things.  
"It will take almost two days to the fire nation so we can make ourselves at home." I nob, rise from the bed help him pack up everything.

Two days pasted, I had really hard to drop the servant thing in the start but the more Ursa helped me to lock them up it became easier and easier for each time. But that I wore a simple, blue dress with long arms was something she couldn't help me with. That was a habit.  
"Katara! Katara!" I heard Sokka call my name. Both I and Ursa looked at the door.

"It's okay, go find him." She smiled. I smiled, nods and raise from the chair.  
"Thank you, lady Ursa." I bow and then start to search for Sokka. It wasn't that hard to find him, the guards pointed which direction he had run.  
"Sokka?!" I called and before I know it I had him over me.

"Katara! We can see the fire nation!" He screamed.

"Sokka! Calm down! We are in the bedchamber section." I hissed.  
"Oh, right." He whispered and helped me up and dragged me up on deck and pointed. I search for land and smiled when I saw it. We wasn't so close but not far away either.  
"No more seasickness!" He exclaimed happily and I burst out laughing. So that's why he's so hyper. He wants to be free the seasickness.

"And you call yourself a member of the water tribe." I smiled. He looked at me a long time and then smiled big.  
"Yes I do. I don't have your metal stomach."  
"I don't have a metal stomach!" I exclaimed and hit him at his arm.  
"Ouch!"  
"That's serves you right, soft stomach." I smiled and he muttered something. After a few hours we reach the bay. Of course, the royal guards and the prince were already there and wait for us. Or rather princess Yue and queen Ursa.  
"Dad, shall I help you?" I wonder.

"No no, I'm fine. Your brother helps me." He smiled. I smiled back but looked at the crowed when I felt someone stare at me. The only one that looked my way was he prince. He had really golden eyes and a scar at his left side and dark, messy hair. I smiled softly and he responded to it. Ursa looked between us with a smile before she shows Yue of the ship.

"My dear prince Zuko." She starts. "This is princess Yue." She shows Yue to him and they starts talk. I run to dad and catch a bag he almost dropt followed them both down. The prince turns his golden eyes toward us.

"And this is general Hakoda and his son Sokka and his daughter Katara." I bow for both my dad and father, and myself of course, because they obviously couldn't right now.  
"An honor to meet you, Your highness." I said softly.  
"The honor is on my side, lady Katara." Yue's gaze went between us before she bit her lip. I know that sign, I steal his attention away from her a little bit too much. Fast I bow again and follow my family but I felt the prince's eyes at my back.

This was their first meeting and I stole his eyes! This can't be good! They are supposed to marry each other in order to bring the water nation and the fire nation to peace. I'm not a princess, just a simple servant, so this is the worst thing that can happen right know. But I can't hold my feelings back. Those golden eyes have already stolen my heart.


	2. The disclosure

**Chapter 2: The disclosure**

We followed guards in to the palace. The prince had start to talk to the princess again and I could hear there laughs. I swallowed hard and try to not think about him but without any success.  
"Oh, lady Katara." Ursa suddenly said. I stopped and looked back at the queen.

"Yes, Your… Lady Ursa?" I asked. She smiled at me and everyone passed us.  
"My husband's brother, general Iroh, heard about that you tell stories for the princess. You do, right?" I node. "Good." She smiled and continued: "He is like a child sometimes and loves to hear stories, special from other nations, so could you please help me with keeping him calm through telling him the stories you can?" I smiled.

"Of course I can, lady Ursa! It would be an honor." She sighed and looked relived.  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Ursa!" Someone shouted. We looked toward the opening and saw the Fire lord with his crown in the hand and his hair in a mess.

"Oh dear! What have happened?!" She rushed towards him.  
"My brother is what's happened! He has lost it again! He is like a five year old boy!"  
"Katara, could you talk to him?" I nod and hurry in.

"General Iroh?" I shouted. Then I saw an old man in the end of the hallway and smiled.  
"Who are you?" He asked and looked suspicious at me.  
"Your new storyteller." His raised his bows but then gave me a huge smile.  
"Water nation stories?" I nod.

"The only stories I can is water nation stories." He kept smiling and waved me with him so I followed him in to his room.  
"Do you mind if I draw parts out of the stories while you tell it?" He wondered and searched for paper and a pencil.

"I don't mind." He showed me to a table with two armchairs so I sat down in one of them.  
"Okay, now I'm ready."

"Okay then. Today I shall tell you a story about the two water spirits Tui, the moon spirit, and La, the ocean spirit." He nods. "Tui and La choose for many thousands years ago that they would stay with mankind in shapes of two koi's. Tui became a white koi with a black spot at her head and La a black koi with a white spot at his head." Iroh started to draw to koi's. "They choose to be in their tribe's capital in an oasis they created. Today that place is the water nation's most holy place. They circulated around each other in all those years in peace in till a man from the fire nation disturbed that peace." The general looked up at me with eyes of fire; he was totally in the story.

"That man had sneaked in to their oasis in order to ask for their help; help to destroy southern water tribe but the spirits refused to help him and said _'We will not help you destroy our beloved tribe. The sea and the moon live with them, not against them.'_ The man became furious when they rejected him and in pure anger he killed the moon spirit, Tui." Iroh gasped.  
"Oh dear…" He whispered and putted down his pencil.  
"La became out of anger and sorrow. The moon disappeared from sky and the avatar that was there under a visit came in rushing to the oasis with guards and the royal family after him. He shouted: _'what have you done?!'_ to the man. But La wouldn't let this pass so easily. Not when the man killed his beloved. The man tried to run when La toke help from the avatar end possessed him in order to punish the man. He ran to the bay where a little fire nation ship was waiting but La was fast out in the sea. A giant water koi fish appeared with the avatar in the middle and took down every single fire nation ship that was waiting for the man. But then, the moon appeared at the sky again. La retired from the attack and went back to the oasis where he saw his Tui but also the princess with no life left in her. He released the avatar and went back to the water and his Tui again."

"But dear lady, why was the princess dead?" Iroh asked confused.  
"Because when the princess was born she didn't shout like a normal child. She was silent and that worried her parents so they asked Tui for her help. When the moonlight reached the little princess her hair turned white and a part of Tui went in to her. That day she gave that part back so Tui could live but she paid with her life."  
"That's sad." I nod in agreement. "But what did La said about it?"  
"He thanked her in the spirit world for what she did and she became to Watcher over the spirit oasis." He smiled when he heard that.

"No wonder I felt someone watch me that time I visited them. It was just like someone kept an eye at what I did." I smiled toward him.  
"Then you probably felt the eyes of the princess. She swore to the water tribe that she would stop something like that from ever happening again." He nod and returned to draw Tui and La.  
"I really liked this story. Sad but at the same time a love story. La became crushed when his partner got killed and the princess lost her life in order to save Tui." He stopped to draw and looked up at me with a big smile.  
"Thank you, my lady. It will be a pleasure to listen to your stories." I smiled.

"That's good to hear. And pleas, general Iroh, come to me before you go crazy at your brother again." He laughed a warm and gentle laugh.

"I will have that in mind next time. What is your name, little water bender?" He asked. Surprised I looked at him. Little water bender? How did he know?  
"Katara, general Iroh. But may I ask you one thing?"  
"Sure." He returned to his drawing.  
"How did you know I was a water bender? I'm sure Yue told the royal family that I'm from the southern water tribe." Many years ago, in an hundred year war, the fire nation took every water bender from my tribe.

"I know because you are a unique case. You don't know it yourself but the royal house have kept a watching eye over your tribe if a water bender would appear there again. You are the first in hundred years, Katara. Do you know why?" I shook my head.  
"Because Tui and La choose it. I personally talked to them about the extinction in the southern water tribe and they replied:_ "General Iroh. A new water bender has been born in the southern water tribe. A little girl, the daughter to general Hakoda, and she have gain our bless. We will always watch over her and lend her our power if her life is in danger."_" I looked choked at him.

"Tui and La blessed me? Why me?" He smiled and looked at me with the same golden eyes as the prince had.  
"I asked them to why they choose you and why now after one hundred years_. "We chose her because she is the first that is strong enough to not get killed by our powers. The only one except the avatar. She will help the world in big, big ways. She has the same rank as the avatar thanks to her capability to and when she is ready for it: Tell her and the rest of the world."_" Fast I raised form my chair.  
"Wait, general Iroh!" I exclaimed. "It must be some kind of mistake."  
"No, their is not. You are the only daughter to Hakoda, Katara. They are watching over you but I won't tell the world until you are ready for it. Okay?" I nod. "Good. Now, do you want some Ginseng tee to calm your nerves?"

"Yes pleas." Slowly I sat down in the armchair again. "Do my father and brother know about this, general Iroh?" I asked.  
"Your father does but handed the telling part over to me because he knew you would come here sooner or later. The spirits had told him that at the day of your birth." I nod. "So, your love can go through. Not now, not tomorrow but it can." I looked at him questioningly but all he did was smiling at me and called for Ginseng tee.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story _Fire and Ice!_ :)  
Pleas like my facebook page and I will update it with stuffs that I will only write there.

pages/Jing-o-Jang/454187004601666

A big hug from me to all of you!  
**And sorry for all the changes, it don't go as planned. In order to use the link you need to add the facebook address and / fore yourself. Can't fix it. :(**


	3. The crossroad part 1

**Chapter 3: The Crossroad part 1**

After my little story time with the general he fell asleep so I returned to my family. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over it with my blue eyes. The first think I saw was those golden eyes everyone here seems to have, but it wasn't the prince or the queen. It was the princess.  
"Your highness." I greeted. She nod.  
"Are you Katara from the southern water tribe?" I nod. "Well then thank you for making my uncle calm again. Is he asleep?"  
"Thank you, Your highness and yes, your uncle is asleep." She nod and kept her hand at my shoulder. I looked confused at her.  
"There is one more thing." Her voice turned from warm and nice to ice cold. "I want you to stay away from my brother. I saw how he looked at you, no one of your nations can effort to lose this chance. So stay away from him and don't come in the way for the wedding." She snapped. Frozen at the spot I stared at her. Her eyes wasn't warm anymore either, they said _'If you are getting in the way I will kill you'_ and I didn't doubt she would kill me if I got in the way.

"Azula? What are you doing?" She looked over my shoulder so I did the same thing. Prince Zuko and Yue stood there, arm in arm. Zuko looked angry at his sister and Yue gave me a worried glance. With a silent sigh I turned my face away.

"Nothing, brother. I just told her my thoughts."  
"Which mean you threated her, or are I wrong?" The princess gave out a little _tss_ and walked away. Yue rushed to me and dragged me in to a hug. Without a word I laid my chin against her shoulder.  
"Are you okay, Katara?" She whispered.  
"I don't really know." I answered.  
"Prince Zuko?" I looked toward the prince. A girl in pink and a girl in dark red cloths.  
"Mai! Ty-Lee! What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked.  
"Your mother sent us here but it seems in the mood what we came too late. What did Azula do?" The girl in pink asked.  
"I would guess that she threated the princess friend." The girl in red mumbled.

"And that what she probably did to." The three of them looked at me. "Can you two by any chance stay by her side? So all of us get some peace.

"Of course!" The pink girl said happily and dance to me and Yue. "Princess Yue, lady Katara. I'm Ty-Lee. Nice to meet you two." She smiled. Yue smiled back and shake hand with her.  
"Nice to meet you two, Ty-Lee."  
"This I Mai, but she don't say that much."  
"Ey! I can introduce myself!" Mai said frustrated. "But ya, I'm Mai and yes, I don't speak that much but to when it's necessary." She gave Ty-Lee a hard look but just got a smile back. A smile appeared at my lips when I looked at them. Ty-Lee smiled at me.  
"She's smiling!" She said happily. Yue laugh.  
"I think you will be happy with them, want give it a try?" She asked. "I have a city to watch with Zuko so I can't be with you today." I looked at her and smiled.

"You can go. I shall stay with them." She gave me kiss of friendship at my forehead.

"That's good to hear, my friend. Your brother will come with me as guard, so you know." I nod. She walked over to Zuko and Ty-Lee and Mai moved so they stood behind me. Yue waved, I waved back, and they walked out.  
"So, Katara." Ty-Lee started. "What did Azula say?" She hooked one of her arms with one of mines and started to walk outside with me.  
"That she wanted me to stay away from Prince Zuko. She thinks I will ruin everything out nations planed." She nod and Mai sight.  
"Of course she did. Her temper is clouding her judgment. He can't marry you, you aren't a princess." Mai said like it was nothing.

"I'm aware of that." My mood became gloomy.

"Oh dear, I have a second Mai now!" Ty-Lee exclaimed. Both me and Mai raised our eyebrows and looked at her.  
"Let's go outside the walls before she lose her mind." I nod. Said and done. We walked along the wall that closed the castle from the citizen.  
"So Katara, how is it in the north pole?" Ty-Lee asked.  
"Well, if you aren't used to snow and cold degrades it not so nice but if you are its very nice according to me. The city is built at ice so the town is made totally by ice and snow." Mai smiled.

"I would like to see that."  
"Me to." Ty-Lee smiled. "I mean, imagine the sun shining at the snow and the snow glitters or the moon over the open sea." They both sighed dreamily but all three of us jumped high when something that sounded like a bomb exploded.

We turned and looked out over the city. It was a bomb that had exploded!  
"Yue!" I shouted and run down the stairs with Mai and Ty-Lee after me. We came to the part that had been bombed. No one seemed hurt but then I saw Yue lying at the ground with her head in Zuko's knee.

"Princess!" I shouted and run toward them.

"Katara?" She whispered and slowly opened her eyes. She looked weak and was bloody.  
"Oh dear." Fast I collected water from the air and then tried to heal her. The prince, Ty-Lee and Mai looked surprised at me.

"You are a healing water bender master!" He said surprised.

"Yes, I'm. That's the biggest reason I'm around Yue so much." I answered concentrated. After a while of healing I stopped. "That's the best I can do whit that amount of water. She needs professional care." He nod, called some guards that carefully lifted her. Zuko looked at me.  
"Thank you, Katara." I looked at him.

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you."  
"Why?" He asked confused. A little smile took form at my lips.  
"For holding her in this world until someone could help her." Now he smiled to and ruffled my hair.

"No problem. I guess we are even now. I hold her hear, you healed the wound as much as you could." I nod with the smile at my lips but then looked at the house that was burning.

"What exactly did happen here?"  
"I don't know but the guards will investigate it so the one who is responsible for this can be punished." I nod and kept looking at the house. If I would watch at him now I would fall even more for those golden, carrying eyes.

"We should return. Just in case something like this would happen again." He nod.  
"Agree." We turned back and headed back to the castle with the burning house behind us.

* * *

Thanks for following the story this far! :)  
I hope you want to keep reading it despite my bad grammar. X3  
But please, follow my blog! I update it only about my writings or that have a connection to it!  
**_YOU need to put dots between the words or it won't work. I can't give you a pure link. Sorry._**

jingauthor blogg se


	4. The crossroad part 2

**Chapter 4: The crossroad part 2**  
I could really feel how my fear crept along my spin. Me, Zuko, Ty-Lee and Mai was sitting outside in the hallway and waited for the healers report about Yue but it had past half an hour without even a word from them.  
"Katara, sit down and relax." Zuko said. "The rest of us is worried to, you only make us more nervous when you are walking around like this." No matter what he said couldn't I sit still. Yue was in there! I should have been with her! I started to think back on what I could have done different when a though hit me.  
"No! No, no, no!" I repeated _No_ hysterical. Zuko was fast by my side and griped my shoulders.  
"Katara! Calm down for Agni's sake and tell me what's making you hysterical!" He didn't raise his voice but something made me do as he said. I did a deep breath with him.  
"So, what did you came to think about?" He said softly.  
"My brother." Peptide I. "He was with the two of you but never came back!" He frozen in chock and stare at me before chants of profanity came out from him.

"Ty-Lee! Can you talk to my uncle about finding him? He is our guest and our responsibility!" She nod fast and run along the hallway before she disappeared. Tears fell from my eyes and over my check when I thought about the whole thing. Sokka, where are you?!  
Without a word Zuko pulled me in to his arm and drew his hand over my hair.  
"It's okay, Katara. My uncle and the guards will find him no matter what." I nod and cried there in his arms a long time. I sat down just a moment before the healers came out with Yue.  
"Yue!" I shouted and hugged her.  
"Did I make you cry, Katara?" She asked ashamed. I shook my head.  
"I found out that Sokka never came back after the explosion." I sniffled.  
"Oh Katara." Her hug became tighter and she buried her nose in my hair. "Are they searching for him?" I nod.

"Zuko sent a message to his uncle after I realized it." She nod and sigh of relief leaved her lips.

"And thank the gods and spirits for that and may your brother be safe."

* * *

I looked at the food in front of me. Yue was okay but there was no trace after Sokka. My father searched through the town with the royal guard right now. Every corner of the capital was scanned in order to find him.

A sad sigh leaved my lips and the prince and queen looked sad at me.  
"Katara, you should eat. You don't need to eat everything, just some of it." I looked at general Iroh. He staid by my side when my dad searched and when he came they switched rolls so Iroh helped the guards and dad was by my side.  
Dad knows me and probably knew I needed someone to watch me so I wouldn't break down total. So I looked at the soup again, took some bread, dipped a bit of it in the soup and eat it. Iroh smiled and kept eat his food.  
The food here was very good, especially the bread, and the sweet taste from honey came in to my mouth form the bread. It felt like I was standing still in a crossroad right now. One way said _"Go and search for him you to!" _and the other _"Stay here where your dad wants you: In safety."_  
The doors opened and everyone around the dinner table looked against it. My father was standing there and Iroh rose from his chair and walked to him. They whispered something and then Iroh nod and dad disappeared out of the room again. Iroh sat down at his chair and continued with his food once again, like nothing. I bit my lip.  
"Anything new?" He looked at me with a spoon in his mouth and nod.  
"They founded a trace after your brother and are following it right now. He asked me to stay with you so he could be with Sokka when they found him." My face broke up in a smile.

"They did?" I said happy and he nod with a smile.  
"So it's just a matter of time now, Katara." I nod happy and eat the soup with a big appetite. The whole day I waited for them and then the sunset came I sat at the stairs that leaded out to the city. I wanted to meet them up when they came back. I wanted to hug them both when they came back.  
I jumped surprised when a felt fall over my shoulders and the prince sat down with me.

"Yue asked me to keep you company, she need to do some checkups." I nod and looked out over the city again and like the first day I felt his golden eyes at me.

"Now I know." I turned my eyes to him a looked confused.

"What do you know?" I wondered.  
"What sibling love is." He answered and looked at the sunset. "I have never had a relationship with Azula, nothing compared to yours and Sokkas. You two complement each other as siblings, what one of you can't do the other help with without a question or ask to get something for it." I nod slowly and looked out over the city and the sunset.

"I guess we do, I have never thought of it like that. To us it's obvious that we help each other if we can't do something by ourselves." He nod.  
"It sounds nice. It's like an iceberg between me and Azula, an iceberg that just keeps growing bigger for each day." I looked at him with a soft smile.  
"Then the two of you just need to work together to break it or melt it." He looked surprised at me but then smiled and nods.

"I guess you have right." The last sunrays danced over his face. My face turned red and fast I looked out over the city but was fast on my feet's when I saw dad with a limping figure by his side. I rushed down the stairs with my heart in my throat.

"Sokka?!" I shouted.  
"Katara!" I heard Sokkas happy voice answer. When I came closer I saw his face and with tears rolling down my checks I jump in to his arms. He held me softly in his arms. "I'm back." He whispered. I nod and put my forehead against his shoulder.  
"Welcome back and don't scare me like that again." He laughs.

"I will try to not do so."  
"Come on you to." Dad shouted with a smile. "You need to get to the healers, Sokka." He nod and I helped him in.  
"By the way, Katara. Was it the prince who sat with you?" I looked at him and nod.

"Yue asked him to keep me company while I sat and waited for all of you." He nod again and looked thoughtful. What was it with him now?

* * *

And that was chapter 4! :) Hope all of you liked it! And please send a little review.3  
And by the way, please check out my author blog! It happens that I put up information about my writing, when next chapter comes or if a chapter will be late.

Put in dot's between the words. :)

**_jingauthor blogg se_**


	5. Hidden Tui and La

**Chapter 5: Hidden Tui and La**

Quietly I looked out from the window and as far to the sea I could see from here. The moonlight shined at the water surface and I could hear birds singing along with the crickets. It was a magical view from up here.  
"Katara?" I jumped and looked at the open door.  
"Yes, prince Zuko?" I asked. He smiled, walked in and closed the door before he walked to me and looked out at the view. "How did you knew I was here?"  
"Your brother told me you searched for a place to see the sea. This is the best place." I nod and looked out over the sea again. "He seems okay, by the way. Except the leg." I nod again. Under the day he had broken his leg and used crutches to walk. Both the queen and general Iroh stopped him from working. I looked at the prince once again.

"He is like always: A joking clown." A laugh slipped out from his mouth. He didn't sound used to laughing but he did laugh, that was what matters. He looked at me with a warm look. He swallowed and became red about his check.

"What?" I wondered, curious.  
"Nothing. It's just that you look a lot like uncles picture at Tui when you have the moon at you."  
"I do?" I asked surprised and he nod.  
"I can show you. He made it many years ago, before he meet princess Yue or you. Dad says he made it under his first visit by the spirits." I bit my lip.  
"So he made a picture by Tui?" He shrugged.

"Probably. Do you want to see it?" I nod curiously and followed him out from the room and in to another room a floor up. "There." He pointed at a picture that seems to be the center picture. I walked to it but stopped when I came closer. It did really look like me!  
"The cloths and hairstyle is everything that is different! And my mother necklace." I putted my fingers at it and kept looked at the picture.  
"No one tells me what happened to your mother." Zuko said gently. I looked at him.

"Fire nation pirates came to look for treasures. We didn't have any so they took my mother to one of the igloos. We thought they would try to make her talk but then we heard her scream." Zuko became pale in his face. "When we came in she was already dead. They took out their frustration at her."  
"I'm sorry. For what happened and that I made you remember." I shocked my head with a tiny smile at my face and then looked at him again.

"I will always remember. Each night I remember and each morning I'm covering in sweat because I have dreamed that scene again." He looked sad. I raised my hands and waved with them. "I'm sorry! I didn't…" I got no further then that before he embraced me.  
"Don't do that." He whispered.

"Do what?" I looked up at his face and he meet my gaze.  
"Pushing people away from your sadness like you did just a moment ago. I could see how it hurt you to talk about it; you can't keep those feelings in anymore! They will hurt you badly from inside if you don't let them out." I nod softly and tears came. I did as he said: Let them out. He held me softly and putted his lips against my hair.  
After a while the tears ended. I dried my tears and looked up at him. He smiled at me and dried some I had missed.  
"See, it was that easy. And considering how wet my shirt are you let everything out." I looked at the dark area at his shirt and blushed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said fast. "I can dry it and…" He putted his finger over me lips.  
"Sch, it's okay. I was ready at it; I knew my shirt would become wet." He smiled.  
"And you still let me do it?" I whispered and he nod.  
"I did. You have helped the royal family a lot so I will help you back. And…" He became silent. He still had his arms around me when he looked at me again. "And you have helped me in a way you don't know." I blinked confused and he chuckled. "In a good way and I will keep you safe." I nod confused but my eyes widened when he gently placed his lips against mine. But just as fast as he had placed them there he took them away. He ruffled my hair and backed.  
"I need to do a thing. I will search you up later, okay?" I nod chocked and he walked out of the room. What did just happen? Did the fire lord's son, an engaged prince, just kissed me? Me, a servant?  
Slowly I putted my fingers against the place he had placed his lips. I could still feel his touch.  
_"Yin and Yang, Tui and La."_ A voice said. I looked around me.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
_"The two of you are Yin and Yang. Water and fire that keep the other in balance. Remember that, dear water bender. Our dear water bender."_ I stood frozen. It was a male's voice and I could place it: as La's voice.

* * *

By the way, please check out my author blog! It happens that I put up information about my writing, when next chapter comes or if a chapter will be late.

Put in dot's between the words. :)

**_jingauthor blogg se_**


	6. Avoiding and the announcement

**Chapter 6: Avoiding and the announcement.**

The night fell and I moved to my room again. I still fell red after his kiss but ashamed at the same time. It shouldn't be me his kissing, it should be Yue. Without a word to dad or Sokka I walked in to the bathroom, locked the door and watched at my reflection. I was still blushing.

I flushed water in the sink and splashed the ice cold water on my face. Even if that kiss was wrong I felt so happy about it! I putted my whole face in the water and froze it. I relaxed a bit before making it water again and raised my face and faced my reflection once more.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?" I whispered and jumped high when my brother hit at the door with his fist and shouted:  
"Katara! Princess Yue wants to talk to you!"  
"Okay! You don't need to shout!"  
"You never know." I could hear the smile at his lips. I dried my face, unlocked the door and stepped out to them. The air was really tense. Had Yue get knowledge about the kiss? Yue nod to dad and Sokka stepped out from the room.  
"Katara." She started and looked sad at me. "I must ask you something cruel."  
"Cruel?" I asked confused and she nod.  
"I must ask you to step back, step away from the prince." I looked chocked at her. "Don't look at me like that!" She said sad. "I don't have any other choice, Katara! Zuko asked his mother if he could marry someone else from our tribe. I overheard them."  
"So that is what this is all about?" A familiar voice said. Both of us turned against general Iroh who stood in the door opening.  
"What do you mean, general Iroh?" Yue asked like we didn't had That conversation just a minute ago. But the general saw straight through her.  
"That this is why my nephew is on clouds each time he have the chance. He has someone special in his mind." Both at them looked at me and my face turned red.  
"You don't mean me general Iroh, right?" I asked.  
"I do, lady Katara." I put my hand over my lips and shook my head.  
"You must make a mistake, general. I'm a servant who came her as the princess friend."  
"So?" He asked.

"So this shouldn't be happening. I'm not worthy!" I said and sat down at the bed with a sigh.

"But do you feel the same for him?" He asked and I turn my face down and made a little nod. "When did you notice it?"  
"The first day. His eyes and smile took me pretty fast. I tried to ignore my feelings because I knew it's impossible but I can't." I put my face in my hands. What should I do? I even confessed and Iroh signed sadly.  
"What a complicated situation. I'm afraid no one can to anything about it. Even if the two of you like each other he is engaged."  
"I know." I whispered. "That's why I don't know what to do. I'm stuck."

* * *

Days passed and I did what I was told: Avoiding Zuko. It was more painful than I expected but I was ordered to do this. I jumped when I felt my dad's arms around me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and put his chin on my head. I made a soft nod.

"More than expected. I want to see him, be able to see his eyes and smile again." I replied with small tears running down over my checks. He hugged me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry that you need to go through this." I closed my eyes.  
"I have been thinking." I said.

"At what?" He wondered, probably happy that we had left that sad part.  
"At leaving. I only complicate things if I stay here, dad. I complicate things for both Yue and Zuko. I don't want to do that to anyone more even if my heart wants to stay!" He nods.  
"I will talk to the queen if this is what you want."  
"It is." He nods again.

"Will you be fine by your own until then?" I nod and he released me from his grip before kissing my forehead and walked in with fast steps. My eyes turned to the sea again. I hated that I needed to do this dissension but there is no other choice.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered and the tears started to roll down my checks again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Ursa asked. I nod and we hugged.

"I'm. I only complicate things if I stay."  
"Then you are more than welcome when everything is over." I smiled and nod but put surprised my arms around Yue when she jumped over me. Ty-Lee and Mai had already said good bye so it was only dad and Sokka left. Except prince Zuko. He had been missing seen the news about my decisions to return reached him.  
"Please say good bye to Zuko from me." I whispered and she nod. I could feel her tears dropping down at my shoulder.

"Please take care, Katara. I have already talked to Pakku, he will take care of you with your Gran Gran until this is over." I smiled and nod. It was ages ago since I saw her. I hugged her.  
"Take care you to Yue and thanks for everything." She nod, hugged me a last time and then I hugged dad and Sokka.  
"Say hello to Gran Gran from us, Katara." Sokka said and I nod.

"I will."  
"And do as they says, you are living under their rules now." Dad added and I nod again.

"I know that, dad." I said with a smile, gave them a last hugged and boarded the ship. I waved to them until I couldn't see them anymore and those sad feelings came all at once.  
Without saying more to myself, or before thinking something that would make those feelings worse, I walked down to my cabin but I just got time to open the door before I was lying at my back at the bed with someone over me.  
Surprised I looked at the person who was leaning over me and nailed me with his golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed desperately. "This ship is going to the water nation, Zuko!" A small smile came up at his lips.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I bought a where thick coat. Like yours."  
"Did you hit your head or something? Your fiancé is in fire nation and this ship is going half around earth!" He laughed. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Because you seems to be the one who doesn't understand. I sneaked onboard this ship by my free will. I want to be with you, I want to marry you. Not the princess of your nation. I don't care if you are her servant or not because to me you are important. I thought you got that when I broke all the rules and kissed you that night." He said with a warm smile and pulled off some hair from my forehead. "I love you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

What a turn, right? 8)  
Well, I hope you guys liked it! Today the chapter came up pretty late but ya, here it is. Hope you like it and please send me a review with your opinion! :)

By the way, please check out my author blog! It happens that I put up information about my writing, when next chapter comes or if a chapter will be late. (And i admit, I forgot to do that today, haha!)  
Put in dot's between the words. :)

**_jingauthor blogg se_**


	7. Destiny?

**Chapter 7: Destiny?**  
That night I felt both worried and happy. Zuko wasn't supposed to be at this ship but he was and right now he slept softly by my side with his arms around me. When I asked about it he said _'I don't want to take the risk that I may wake up and realize this is just a dream. That you are gone for real and I'm not by your side and keeping you safe.' _And after that I didn't ask him more about it. No matter what I said he would come with me. So I closed my eyes and tried to sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up at the morning when Zuko started to move. A huge yawn came out from me and he laugh a little.

"Did I wake you up?" I nod and looked at him.

"But it's okay. I can't sleep all day." I smiled and he hugged me tightly. "Zuko?"  
"I thought for a moment that it was all a dream. But then I heard your calm breathing and realized I really was with you." I nod again.  
"First time that you are away from the palace?" He shake his head.  
"No. I was in exile under three years but was able to turn home thanks to mother." I nod softly and jumped when a servant came in to the room.

"Prince Zuko, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Zhen." Zuko smiled and the man walked out.

"Does the crew know you are here?" I said surprised.

"Of course. They helped me hide here." I sigh, stupid prince.

"I still think you should return home to the place where you…" I stopped when he griped my chin and he looked in to my eyes. I looked back at his golden eyes.  
"Don't say it, Katara. This is where I belong right now." I sigh again.  
"No. Let's face the facts Zuko: You are engaged with my nation's princess. Engaged. But you ran away from home for a servant from the same nation. That will bring a lots of problems for you."  
"I know that but I'm ready to face them."  
"And at the wedding day? Will you just leave Yue at the altar?" He froze a bit and I smiled at the inside. Maybe I could use that to make him listen. "Will you betray both nations for me?" He looked down at me face with a blank expression before he nods.

"I do." I stared chocked at him. Was he serious?!  
"You can't be serious. Do you want to be in exile again, Zuko?"  
"No, I don't. I want to follow my heart. Come, its breakfast time." Ha raised, took my hand and pulled me up from the bed and without letting my hand go he took me to the room where breakfast was ready. I sat down in the couch, took a sandwich and tee before I leaned back against the couch.  
"I still think you should turn back." I said and took a sip of the tee. He sigh.  
"But I will not, no matter how much you will say I should." I looked at him.  
"So what are your plans from now on?" He looked at me with a silly smile. "You don't have any, do you?" He shook his head.  
"Not really."

"Oh Zuko… You ran away from home and your nation without a plan? It really feels thought out." He smiled and sipped at his tee.  
"Maybe not but my plans was to be with you and learn more about you when I can." I nod and continue with eating. He did all of this because he had fell for me. I had done the same if I didn't know that hundreds of fire nation guards would stop me before I got out from the palace.  
Love truly is crazy.  
I looked at Zuko again. Love. Was that what my feelings where or was it just a crush? No, probably not. It was definitely love. But how fare could this love go? He was a prince that had run away from his fiancé and his duty. And me? A servant that came with the princess, his fiancée.  
"What are you thinking about, Katara?"  
"Some things. Like how this will end." He smiled.  
"Don't worry. I have been home like this before. They won't search for me before the last days before the wedding and it's a month to the date." I nod. A month with him, if I had luck.  
"This is crazy, you know that? What you did was crazy as hell." He smiled.  
"I know. But I was born crazy so don't worry."  
"That_ makes_ me worried." I chuckled. He took me by surprise when he, just like that, putted his arms around me. "Easy, I could spill out my tee over both of us." I smiled and looked up at his face. He smiled like a sun.  
"I don't care. I want to hold you for once. In the palace I couldn't. But now… No rules." I jerked in surprise when his lips touched my lips, like that night in the palace. I responded the kiss slowly and shy. He was the only guy I had kissed, ever.

I started to laugh when he screamed _Hot_ and I bend the tee from his pants.  
"Don't blow away my mind like that when I got tee in my hand." I smiled and put away the cup and when that was done he dragged me in to his embrace once more.

"Do you believe in destiny, Katara?"  
"Sometimes. Sometimes I just want to kick Destiny in the butt." He laughs. "Why do you ask?"  
"I think destiny want it this way. It was to smooth done."  
"Or the Spirits just guarded over you." He nod.  
"It can be that way to. But can you promise me one thing?" I looked at his face.

"What do you want me to promise?"  
"That you stay by my side as long as the spirits want it." I smiled.

"I promise." He exhaled with relief.

"That's good."  
"Then you need to promise me one thing." He looked at me and waited. "That if they catch us, go with them no matter what's happening to me."  
"I can't promise that."  
"Yes you can, Zuko. It's your true duty to marry Yue and no one else. So promise me."  
"I can just promise this: If something happens to you I will do whatever in my power to help you. Even if I must marry Yue." I nod.

"Good enough."

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! From now on the chapters will be later than usual. Maybe around this time. I starts school soon and must focus at that more than Fire and Ice. Even if it's sad. And this weekend I will be at a Anime, Manga and Asian event so I don't know if I will have time to upload any new chapters! That event is whole weekend.

By the way, please check out my author blog! It happens that I put up information about my writing, when next chapter comes or if a chapter will be late. (And i admit, I forgot to do that today, haha!)  
Put in dot's between the words. :)

_**jingauthor blogg se**_


	8. Southern water tribe

**Chapter 8: Southern water tribe**  
"It's cold, Katara!" Zuko shouted when we arrived to my original tribe.  
"What did you expect, Zuko?" I laughed. "We are at the South Pole, not fire nation. There is snow here, not bare grounds." He nod and sneezed.  
"I'm going to get a hard time before I can get used to this cold." All I did was smiling.  
"Remember, you where the one who sneaked onboard." He nod again and followed me down in the snow. He kicked a little bit at it before following me.

"Where are we going?"  
"To my Gran Grans igloo. She is the one who will watch over me until I can return, after your wedding." He sighed but when I went in to my grandmothers igloo I could hear how he ran through the snow. Gran Gran raised and hugged me.

"Hello Gran Gran."  
"Hello Katara. Who is your friend?"  
"Promise to not faint?" She nod and looked at the door when Zuko walked in. Her shin feel went down in the floor when she saw him.  
"Katara! Isn't he the reason you came back here?!"  
"Sort of, but he had sneaked onboard the ship and refuse to turn back home to the fire nation." She looked at me with now calm eyes but gave Zuko a hard look.  
"If you hurt her I promise you shall not forget her Gran Gran." I sighed.  
"Gran Gran… "  
"I'm serious and…"  
"I understand that you want to keep her safe." Zuko said and both of us looked at him. "I want that to and my heart is lying in her hands. I don't want to marry princess Yue, I want to marry your grandchild." Me face turned in a red tone and Gran Gran looked surprised at him.  
"So you choose my little girl, a servant, in front of our nation's princess?" He nod.  
"I do." She looked at me.  
"Well, you have a man you can trust. He won't turn his back at you." I looked at her and then at Zuko again and smiled.  
"No, I guess you're right."  
"But that doesn't change his duty." We said at the same time and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. But when the day of my return is needed I will make sure they don't punish her for this. For my choose." She nods and started with dinner.  
"So I guess you will stay a while."  
"If it's okay I do."

"Of course. I just wonder what Pakku will say about it."  
"Probably 'What is a fire bender doing here and in my house`?'" I smiled. We sat down and Gran Gran asked him a lot's of things about the fire nation and so on under the time she was cooking. Pakku came around one hour after us and stared at Zuko.  
"What is a fire bender doing here and in my house?" Both me and Zuko smiled.  
"I told you." He nod.

"You sure did. And you had right." Pakku looked confused at us.  
"She though you would say that, dear." Gran Gran smiled and kissed him. A shiver went along my spine and I could feel that the same thing happened to Zuko.

"But for real, what is he doing here?"  
"He sneaked on the ship that would take Katara here and refuse to return. He wants to stay by her side." He looked at Zuko and a small smile appeared at his lips.  
"Well that's romantic. But what will you do when they are coming for you?"  
"I will protect Katara and do whatever I need."  
"And what if that means you need to kill your mother for example? You haven't thinking at the consequences. You have been thinking with you heart and not you brain."  
"Dear, please stop that. It's called young love. We felt it to a long time ago. You know you think with your heart more than your brain when you need to separate with the one you love." He looked at her like she had betrayed her but I knew he didn't like she took a fire benders part. She smiled and continued with dinner. Pakku sat down and talked to Zuko, or more like interrogated him. I guess that was good for being Pakku.

I leaned against Zuko and closed my eyes. I could feel one of his arms around me and the heat from his body so I relaxed and tried to sleep for a while. Zuko had slept better than me, but he didn't have my nightmares that hunted me every night.  
When I woke up again they had finished their food. I looked up at Zuko who smiled back.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I asked.  
"Because you slept so well." He replied. "We thought that you would need some rest when you have your nightmares after you at night." I sighed, nod and took some food. Stupid fire bender.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I will take a _**pause**_ in the writing this weekend because I have a friend that will come over and we are going at an event Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

**But please check out my new story **_**"Ean warbonnet"! It's a "Avatar" story, the blue Na'vi.**_


	9. Love him?

**Chapter 9: Love him?**  
I yawned wide and walked out of the igloo. Gran Gran told me Zuko had risen with the sun and was already up and walking around in the village. My plan was to go and look for him. Who knows what he had put himself into right now. The girls here was really ready to do whatever it takes to get a better status. Lucky him I was the only water bender here.

"Zuko?" I shouted.  
"Help me, Katara!" I heard him scream and a lots of giggles. Girl giggles. Fast as the wind I rushed against his voice and founded him in a pile of girls. I sighed.  
"Girls! You have work to do, don't you?" I looked at them all. "You know what Pakku does with those girls who don't take what they do seriously and he is awake." Their faces became pale and they rushed away. Zuko sighed relived and laid at his back in the snow. With a smile I sat down at his stomach and a little _"Uff"_ came from him. I smiled and looked at him.  
"Hard time huh? They are crazy when royalties comes here. It's often they do." I smiled and he answered the smile.

"Well, lucky me then that I have you who can save me." I giggled when he dragged me down to him so I was lying over him with his arms around me. I relaxed and closed my eyes. His body was really warm and that was probably the reason he could take the cold.

"Yeah, lucky you." I whispered. I opened my eyes in chock and looked up at him when he turned both of us around in the snow. He smiled down at me and slowly lowered his head until our lips meet. Softly he kissed me and I responded to it. A warm feeling rushed through me and I felt my cheeks become red.  
"I love you, dear waterbender." He whispered against my lips. I looked in to his golden eyes and smiled to him.

"That's good because I love you to, dear firebender."

* * *

Weeks pasted and we became more and more tight. The girls realized fast they wouldn't get him so they gave up but tried to know him at least. A few times every day I looked out over the sea, expecting to see a fire nation ship. One day Zuko saw it.

"Katara, are you afraid that they will come and get me?" I looked at him and nod.  
"I'm. I don't want to lose you." He took my hands and looked me in my eyes.  
"You will not lose me, Katara. No matter what happens I will always be yours, my heart will always be with you." I smiled to him and nod.  
"I know. But just thinking about what they will do frightens me." He closed his arms around me and held me tight against him.

"Then don't think about it, dear." I nod and closed my eyes. It was easier said than done: I couldn't just forget it because I knew Yue won't let him go no matter where his heart is. And that's scared me the most: I know she will take him away from me one day.

* * *

And so the day came: The day when the fire nation ship was seen in the horizon. My heart beating fast and hard, which Zuko probably could tell because he forced me to Gran Gran and Pakku.  
"Please keep her here no matter what." They both nodded and all three of us saw the ship come and Zuko walked away to face them.  
"I can't let him do this alone!" I tried to walk after him but Pakku frozen my feet's.  
"And we can't let you go. He has a plan, trust him." I looked at the old man, sighed and nod. I don't want to leave him alone in this but he chooses to keep me out of this for a reason.

I looked at the ship again and take a deep breath when the queen walked down.  
"Zuko! You need to come home, now!" She said a bit angry but at the same time relived over that she had found her son.  
"No, I can't. I can't return and marry Yue." She looked chocked at him.  
"Of course you can! And you need to. The marriage is just a week away!"

"I know that, mother. But I ask for one thing: Let me marry Katara." I looked chocked at him and could feel that everyone else was chocked to.  
"Lady Katara, my servant?" Everyone looked at the ship again and Yue came walking with an expressionless face. Zuko turned to her.  
"Yes, that Katara. I will not marry anyone else. It's my future as well, not just our nations." Ursa sighed and Yue looked angry.

"So you will betray the alliance for a servant?!" She shouted angry and confused. "Why?! Why her and not me?!" She stopped before him.  
"Because I _love_ her and not you. I will not take anyone else as my bride and your nation don't have a prince so my sister can't be an output in this matter. So agree with my conditions or there will be no married." Yue stared at him before looking out over all of us.

"Katara! Come here! I know you are here!" I looked at Pakku who released me and I walked to them. When Yue took a step towards me Zuko stepped between us and looked at her but all she saw was me. Me and only me. I could feel the lump in my neck. Her eyes said everything: I had betrayed her.  
"Do you _love_ him, Katara?" She asked. I took a deep breath again and looked her in the eyes.  
"Yes, I do."

* * *

_Sorry for not writing in a while! The school has started so I can't write everyday anymore. :( But I will do my best! And sorry if there is anything wrong in this chapter, I didn't have time to check it. Dad wants me to lie down in the bed soon and I wanted to write a chapter for you guys today!_


	10. Turn in life

**Chapter 10: Turn in life.**  
Both me and Zuko looked at Ursa and Yue. What would they do now? Now when both of us stood here and had confessed? And then, both of their faces broke up in a smile.  
"Right words, Katara." Yue said. I looked confused at them, right words?

"Ursa!" I looked at the ship and an angry fire lord came out. Fast as a lightning Zuko took a new step and protected me with whole his body.  
"Yes, dear?" She asked calm.  
"This is a betrayal! Don't let it pass!"

"It's a change in the alliance that Yue have agreed with." I looked at Yue. That her eyes had said that I had betrayed her, that was real, but now this? I don't understand!  
"Take my wife and the princess onboard! That's an order!" The guards grabbed both Yue and Ursa and took them onboard.  
"Don't do this, dear!" Ursa shouted but he didn't listen. With fury he looked at his son.

"Do you wish to be exiled again, son?" He asked.  
"If that's what needed to give me freedom enough to marry the girl I love, then yes. But you need me, father, and you know that." They stared each other in the eyes a long time but then Ozai turned his eyes to me. I could see the fury burn in his golden eyes and he made a decision.  
"Fine. I will agree in that you love her." A small smile appear at Zuko's lips.

"So you agree with the new alliance?" Both of us relaxed.  
"No. I said I agreed with that you love her. Nothing more." Fast as a lightning he pushed Zuko away from me and before I could react he grabbed me and dragged me to his body and locked me against it. I tried to get free under the time Zuko raised from the snow but it was like fighting a wall!  
"Father! Let her go! She didn't knew I was at the ship and I have stopped her from sending any letters to the fire nation!" Zuko shouted and his dad gave him a hard look.  
"That doesn't matter! She made you betray the alliance! She captured you, my wife and the princess under a spell! She is a witch and should be burned as one!" He said angry and my face became pale.

"No! I will not let you kill her because of my choice!"  
"But I will! Both of you will be punished for this! Guards, put handcuff at him and prevent him from bending!" Zuko tried to fight the guards but he was in a clear disadvantage.  
"Zuko! Stop it!" I shouted. "You will just make it worse for you!" He looked at me and just stood there with his golden eyes at me. I was doomed as a witch but I could still save his skin a bit, help him from getting in a worsen situation then he already was in!

* * *

I looked up at the cell window. It was sunset soon, my fifth in here. A few days under the trip at the ship and now five days in here. I had heard that Zuko was released from his room but not allowed to come here. I sighed leaved my lips, I pulled up my knees to my chin, rested my head at my knees and closed my eyes.  
I hadn't get any judgment yet but it would come sooner or later but I already knew what the fire lord wanted to do: Burn me in front of his sons eyes. He had made that clear the first day I was put in prison for this.

I looked up when the keys turned around and the door opened. Someone in a cloak came in and stopped before the metal cell and then pulled back the hood.  
"General Iroh!" I said surprised. He sat down at his knees and smiled sadly to me.  
"I'm sorry that you need to go through this, Katara. I'm here to keep you company: They will settle your judgment today." I nod and rested my chin against my knees again.

"Want to hear a story, general Iroh?"  
"About forbidden love?" I nod and looked at him. He nodded to.  
"Long ago, there was a young waterbender girl. She traveled around the world in order to get new knowledge. She followed the stream and was always in movement: Just like the river. But one man changed her. A man that first ignored her so she stayed in the town.

After a while she captured his eyes and they became friends and after a while even more than that. They became lovers. But then she gets to know his secret: He was a firebender and at that time it was forbidden for to persons in different elements to be in love. But that didn't stop them. He was a stubborn firebender and ignored the law because of love and so did she, but it became a punishment in the end. A man from the village told the kings of their nations and they got captured and hold in their respective nation. But one day the news reached the firebender: The fire lord had killed his lover." Iroh looked sad at me but didn't say anything more then:

"What did he do?"  
"He became furious at the fire lord and started the Rebels in order to get revenge for what he had done to her. And he did get it and became the fire lord himself."  
"So he was Zuko's ancestor?" I nod.  
"And I guess the history repeats. The waterbender will be killed and the firebender will get furious and push the fire lord of his thrown." Iroh nod.  
"That has a very big chance to happen." I looked at him once more.

"Iroh, please stop him if he try! He can't stand a chance against Ozai!"  
"I know, but not even me, his mother or the spirits can stop him if the will do the same as his ancestor." We looked at the door when guards came in.  
"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Your judgment has come and you shall be burned to death right now in the sunset. So rise." I looked chocked at them, just like Iroh, but rose. It was time to meet the flames. What a turn in life I have got.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! And it makes me so happy to see the reviews and that you really like my Zutara story! :)**  
**So _THANKS!3  
_And you are all allowed to do fanarts but I want to see it and have credits for that I'm the creator of the story! :)3**

**Big and warm hugs from me.*Kiss at the cheek and a big bear hug***


	11. Rebellion

**Chapter 11: Rebellion**

I walked with the guards and Iroh who begged them to wait with the execution but no one of the listened to him. I looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry Iroh that I have made so Zuko have to go through this."  
"This is not your fault, Katara. It's none of your faults." I nod slowly and we walked out. I looked at the sky when I heard thunder. People whispered about that Agni was unhappy with the fire lord's decision about burning me alive.

We walked to a bonfire with a stick in the middle, ready to set me on fire. People started to shout when the thunder kept on going but the guards ignored them and tied me to the stick. Ozai started his speech and I looked out over the capitals citizen. So this was how it would end?  
"Katara!" I turned my head and saw Zuko come running but the guards stopped him. "Father! Stop this!" He begged and I could see from here how Zuko cried and fought to pass the guards. But my eyes was at his tears and I could feel how tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Start the fire!" Ozai shouted and I closed my eyes when they bended fire at the firewood around me. I heard how people screamed, cried and prays to Agni. Chocked I opened my eyes when I felt someone's arms around me. The person I saw was Zuko!  
"Zuko! What are you doing?! Get out of the fire!" He shook his head, laid his head at my chest and closed his eyes.  
"I'm not going to let you die alone, Katara." My tears started all over again.

"Pleas Zuko, the fire nation needs you!"  
"But I need you." He replayed. I laid down my forehead at his head and closed my eyes.  
"It's not like I can push you away, idiot." I whispered. We stood there in the fire and he held his arms around me but after a time I noticed one thing: The fire didn't come closer.  
"Zuko, do you firebend the fire?" He shook his head.

"It's to pure for a normal fire bender to bend it. Why you ask?"  
"Have you notice that the fire doesn't come any closer?" He raised his head and looked around us and I saw the surprise in his face.  
"Impossible. Only the Sun warriors can bend it and they are following my father's command."  
_"It's not impossible."_ We froze when the fire spoke.

"Did the fire just spoke?" I asked Zuko and he nod. "Good, then I'm not crazy jet." A laugh came out from the fire and a man walked out of the flames.  
"Agni." Zuko whispered and the flames took distance from us. The citizen fell down at the ground and bowed to Agni and I just looked at him as he looked at me.  
"The human reincarnation of Tui, lady Katara." He said. I looked at Zuko but back to Agni who turned around and looked out over the citizen and started:

"Katara, the human reincarnation of the spirit Tui the Moon spirit, is not a witch." He looked at the angry fire lord. "She is this nations light and hope. I'm not going to look when my home nation is falling apart because of one foolish man's actions! This nation need her, your Crown Prince need her, and the alliance is changed so she can marry him. And that's how it shall be." He looked at us again and smiled.

"And when that happens, they will be the leaders of this nation. They will be crowned even though you, fire lord Ozai, are still alive. And that is my words to you all." People started to cheers and Ozai looked even angrier. But it didn't even touch Agni when he turned to us.  
"So, prince Zuko and lady Katara. You to do now have permission to take over the thrown and are now engaged. That's how I answer your pray, prince Zuko." Zuko smiled, made the fire nation greeting and so did I because somehow my hands got untied under the speech from Agni. Agni walked in to a flame again and disappeared and so did the fire. I looked at Zuko who happy lifted my up in the air. With a surprised laugh I laid my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

I yawned and opened my eyes. One week have passed since my "execution". The people have started to lose trust in Ozai so Ursa is the public icon and he makes the decisions while we sleep all day long.  
A giggle came out when Zuko laid an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and smiled. He looked tired, like every morning.  
"Did the nightmare wake you up again?" I nod and laid my head against his forehead.

"Yes, but it doesn't come so often anymore. And I'm used to it. You on the other hand don't seem to be used to early mornings." He smiled to me.  
"No, but I can live with it. This is the only time at the day the servants leave us alone." I laid my arms around him with a smile at my lips.

"That's true." Since Agni's little visit people have been like crazy. Zuko is called _The child guard by Agni_ and I have been called _Moon goddess Tui_. And at the top of that they are planning the wedding even though we want to wait until we are completely ready to rule a nation and having kids. (For some reason they are obsessed with the thought of having small feet's running around the palace.  
Zuko held me tight to him and I closed my eyes. As normal his body temperature was way over the normal temperature but I liked it.

I jumped a little bit when someone rushed in to the room. I looked up and saw Sokka.

"What is going on, Sokka?" He looked at me and out the window and the back to me again.  
"The citizens are making a rebellion! They are going to take down Ozai and invade the palace! They are going to put you two and Ursa in charge for the nation!" I looked at Zuko who looked back.  
"That's why it has been so silence." He said low. I nod.

"They have bound their time and make up a plan. _They won't tolerate a failure. They shall take down the fire lord." _I laid my fingers over my lips. Tui had spoken again.  
"They won't show any mercy. Let's dress." I nod and we quickly got up from the bed and dressed in the red cloths. It had happen before that Tui had spoken under this week so Zuko took things very seriously when she did. I jumped again when I heard a door being knocked down.

"They are already inside!"


	12. Shoot in the dark

**Chapter 12: Shoot in the dark**

We ran through the hallway and down to the place where a door was broken but no one was there so we ran to the place we could hear high voices. Which was easy. They had already reached the throne room and Ozai sat there high and mighty at the throne.  
"Step down from the throne!" Most of the shouted but he ignored them. Some saw us and shouted:

"The crown prince and Moon goddess Tui is here!" I and Zuko looked at each other. Well well, there we go again. They shouted in the mouth of another about that we should marry each other now and take over the throne and take it away from Ozai. A sigh leaved my lips. Zuko tried to talk but it didn't get through so I wolf whistled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Could all of you please listen to what _we_ have to say?" Immediately they sat down at the floor and looked at me. "Thank you. There is a reason why we haven't come that far. We are still…"  
"Kids." Zuko interjected. I nod.  
"Yes, we are still kids. We are still young, maybe too young. I'm sixteen and Zuko is eighteen and no one of us has the knowledge to rule a country jet."  
"What do you mean with jet?" A girl asked. I looked at her.  
"We are learning, we are taking lessons. No one can hurry up our learning; all of you need to have patience with us. Okay?" They nod and I smiled. "Good. So, let's walk out through the door and then we will forget this. You can't push the fire lord down from the throne until someone is ready to take his place." They nod, raised and started to walk to the door, mumbling. I turned my back to Ozai, which was stupid. I heard a sparkling sound and people who screamed so I turned around and saw a lightning run towards me.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted and run against me but he wouldn't make it in time! Then, a little boy came out from nowhere, an airbender, and stopped the lightning himself! I stared at the boy as everyone else and he redirected the lightning to the window. Glass shattered around us and he turned to me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get in time to stop it completely."  
"Huh?" I said confused and looked at the point he pointed. A flesh wound. "Wow, I don't feel it."  
"Because your body is in chock. Is there any healers around?" He asked but the question was directed to Zuko. I could feel his eyes.

"She is a healer." The airbender looked at me.  
"Oh." I bend some water form the air and laid my hand over the wound. The water shined and healed the wound. "Wait, are you connected to a spirit?" The boy asked me.  
"Yes, the moon spirit Tui." I answered and looked at him. "May I ask one thing back?" He nods. "Are you the avatar? A airbender shouldn't be able to redirect a lightning." He smiled.

"I'm busted. But yes, I'm. I came here to see how it was with the balance. My name is Aang." His big smile made me smile to.  
"Nice to meet you, Aang. My name is Katara."

"Hello Katara." He answered and Zuko came up by my side with a big smile. He couldn't keep it in either.  
"Well hello Aang. Do you have somewhere to stay?" He shook his head.  
"No, I'm more of a traveler then laying money at someplace to stay." Zuko nod.  
"Do you mind to stay here?" Both I and Aang looked at Zuko with big eyes.  
"Do you mean that, crown prince Zuko?" His smile became bigger.  
"Call me Zuko and yes, I mean it. I'm indebted to you." Aang smiled bigger and bowed with the flame of honor in his hand.  
"With pleasure, dear prince. But you don't need to do anything. I just like helping."

* * *

"Have you seen Aang, Zuko?" He shook his head.  
"I guess he is doing some avatar matters again." I nod and looked down at Zuko and smiled. He was half asleep in the grass, or so it looked like. He opened his eyes and looked at me with the golden eyes. Aang had been here for almost a month now, we had all three became close friends. Sokka was as usual a bit skeptic but didn't question that he was the avatar. We had seen him enter the avatar state and when he talked to Tui through me.

I gasped surprised when Zuko pulled me down at him. He smiled and kissed me at the same time as he pulled his fingers through my hair.  
"How is your shoulder today?"  
"It's better." I smiled. "Tui is showing me how to keep the pain away." He nods. Since Ozai tried to shoot a lightning at me and I got the wound I have been feeling pain at that spot although it isn't anything there. He hugs me tight so I lay down my head at his chest and close my eyes.  
"How will we do, Zuko? Ozai is making the citizens life like a living hell. We need to do something."

"I know. But our lessons quits next week. Next step is marriage if we want to do something more. But with that comes another step: Making a child." I looked up at his face.  
"Do you want a child, Zuko?" He smiled.

"With you, yes my dear." I smiled. "And you?" I nod.  
"Same answer here, dear prince."

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't write in awhile. *Much in school atm* But I will try to write every Friday, Saturday and Sunday from now one! :)**_


	13. The last chapter

**Chapter 13: The last chapter**  
I looked at my own reflection with big eyes when the servants fixed every detail at my outfit. That this day had come was like a dream. That my wedding day was here was like a dream.  
"Oh Katara! You look beautiful!" I turned around at the same time as the servants and smiled when I saw Yue standing in the door with a big smile!  
"Yue!" I smiled and walked to her. We hugged each other tightly. "How is it going between you and Sokka?" I smiled.  
"It's going great! We have got to know that I'm finally pregnant!" We shouted and hugged.

"Congratulations! I know both of you wanted a child!" I said happy. "I'm so happy for both of you!"  
"How is your child then, Katara?"  
"Healthy and kicking." I laughed. "I think the child have a lots of Zuko in it." She laughed.  
"Yes, a little fighter that already is in training." I nod with a smile. "Which month are you in?" She looked with dreaming eyes at my stomach.

"In seven months. And I'm feeling like a balloon." She laughed again.  
"I guess Zuko is taking care of both of you." She smiled.  
"Oh yes, he didn't like the thought of leaving me alone just for the preparations."  
"How sweet! I guess he will freak out soon." We laughed and my father came in with Aang and Sokka. All five of us smiled and they hugged me.  
"A bit nervous?" Sokka asked me with a teasing tone.  
"The only thing I'm nervous about is the hit someone with my stomach or fall because I can't see my feet's." Sokka burst out laughing.  
"That could actually happen!"

"Well thanks for your support, Sokka." I ruffled his hair. "But you wouldn't tease me if it was you who carried a child." He smiled to me.  
"No, I know. I can't imagine how it is like."  
"You are done now, lady Katara." I thanked them with a smile and looked at my reflection again. The white dress with red, golden and blue details was lying over my stomach and was really comfortable. My hair was in a traditional watertribe hairstyle but with details from the fire nation. I smiled and took the bouquet with fire lily's.

"I'm ready to get married." I smiled. They smiled to me and dad held out his arm so I could add link my arm with his and so I did. The music begun and Sokka and Yue stood behind us with Aang behind them and we walked through the passageway. I looked at Zuko with a smile and he sighed relived when he saw that I was okay. Dad handed me over to Zuko who took my hand and leaded my up to the alter.  
"Nervous?" He asked when the Fire Sages started to talk.

"The part I was nervous about is done." I smiled. "I was afraid to fall over my own feet's." He smiled and the ceremony started. The whole capital and people from the world who wanted to watch this was behind us. We fell down at our knees when the marriage part was over.  
"I crown you, prince Zuko of the fire nation, to our fire lord." They putted the crown in his hair and walked over to me. I swallowed, hard.  
"I crown you, lady Katara of the water nation, to our fire lady." I felt how they putted the crown in my hair to. We took each other's hands and raised.  
"Long live our new king and queen!"

* * *

"Rohan! Don't run away like that! This old lady can't catch up!" I smiled and run after him. He laughed big and Zuko sat down in the grass with a big smile at his lips.  
"You're not old, mom!" He laughed. "You are just twenty-four." I smiled and caught him in a hug.  
"Maybe that, but you are six years old and full of energy. You make me look old with that speed." He laughed and hugged me back.

"Maybe, but dad is even worse!" I laughed.  
"That's true. Shall we see if he has improved his running skills?" He smiled and nod. We raised and walked against him.  
"Oh no, I'm going to run again." Rohan laughed and ran towards him. "Oh no! The little monster is coming!" He raised and started to run with Rohan after him. Both of them smiled, laughed and run like never before. With a big smile I took an apple and sat down.  
"If you boys don't come soon I will eat up everything." I smiled. Both looked at me.

"Not my pie!" Rohan shouted and ran towards me.  
"And not my tee!" He walked after.  
"My pie is more important to save, dad." Rohan smiled and sat down in my knee.  
"Oh is it?" I smiled. "Can it be that you want some pie?" He nod fast and his smile grew even bigger. "Then it's best that you are getting one." I cut a piece and gave it to him before hugging them both with a smile when Rohan exclaimed:  
"The pie survived mom but not me! Not this time!" All three of us laughed.

* * *

**And that was the last chapter! ^^ And yes, I used the name Rohan from "Legend of Korra" :D**  
**Check out my new Zutara fanfic _The Painted Lady_ if you like this one! :)**


	14. Preview Fire and Ice: Rohan's path

**Chapter 1: Happy ever after?**  
I yawned and looked at Zuko and smiled when I saw he was asleep. I looked at Rohan who did whatever he could to keep himself awake. I smiled wider when he looked at me.  
"Mom, is dad asleep?" He whispered.  
"Yes, and I can guess he has been that for a while." He giggled quietly.  
"Typical dad." I smiled and nod. Typical Zuko. I was now thirty-eight and Zuko thirty-nine while Rohan is sixteen. I can't say he is like every other sixteen year old boy: He hate to parties, he refuse to drink what the others drink, he studies as fast he get the chance to and he is still a lot for being with me. In fact, it's most he and I these days because of all the work Zuko hade as fire lord. (That's probably why he is asleep right now to.)

When the concert is over I hit Zuko a little bit at his arm and clap my hands so when he realized it's over he did the same. Rohan smiled as a sun when he saw us. We rose and walked out from the Theatre with a lot of guards around us. Rohan grabbed my arm and Zuko came up by my other side.  
"So mom, can't we practice today?" Rohan asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to study or anything like that?" He nod.  
"Completely sure." He looked at Zuko. "Do you need to do something today, dad?"  
"Unfortunately yes. There is a problem in the prison The Boiling Rock again."  
"So grandpa still got some energy?" He smiled and nod.  
"He does and he doesn't like to be in prison so he give us a lot's of problem."  
"Then I will keep mother safe while you are gone!" All three of us smiled and Zuko held up his fist and Rohan putted his against it.

"Then I will give you that mission, son." He smiled. "We are her guardian angels, right?" Rohan nod with a smile.  
"We truly are!" I laughed a little bit and places my hands at their heads.  
"You know, I can protect myself to." They just smiled to that so I rolled my eyes and gave up.  
They said goodbye in their "manly way" and then I kissed Zuko before he followed the guards to the airship.  
"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

"I promise!" We stood at the same spot until the airship couldn't be seen anymore before we walked back to the palace. "If we are training some waterbending we will train at healing, okay?" He nods.  
"I need to train healing. I have a hard time with the healing." I smiled.  
"Good attitude, Rohan. Not every bender admits that they need to train at something." He smiled big.  
"Like avatar Aang?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ya, like Aang." Aang just wanted to play around in the snow all day and make ice sculptures and when I said he needed to train at something particular he said he already could it and kept on with what he was doing. I don't know how many times I have gone crazy at him because of that but Rohan had pretty fun each time.  
We walked out at the garden in the middle of the palace and sat down at the pond. He bended up some water, covered his hands and took a deep breath. I looked at the water but nothing happened. He tried again and I could see how frustrated he got by it so I sat down behind him and covered his eyes.

"Don't try to stare out the water. Try to feel it instead." He nods, take a deep breath once more and the water shined. With a smile I took away my hands and he laughed high when he saw the gloving water.  
"It works, mother!" I hugged him from behind.  
"Very good! Do you want to know what stopped you from making it?" He nod and leaned back against me. "You were focused with your eyes to much. Water is like a living being, you can't stare it out in order to make it take the shape you want. You need to feel the water and shape it that way." He nods and looked up at me with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I kissed his forehead with a smile.  
"You're welcome."

"Well well, it's like seeing Ursa and Zuko once more." We looked up and I placed my arms around Rohan as a shield when I saw who it was.  
"Ozai! What are you doing here?!" He smiled to me.

* * *

**NOTE: **"Fire and Ice: Rohan's Path" are now published!


End file.
